Amber
by narnian-starkid
Summary: Who was Amber? How did she know the Pevensies? PREQUEL TO THAT WORD!


Amber

Summary: Who was Amber, and how did she know the Pevensies? PREQUEL TO THAT WORD!

Author's Note: This story could be seen as a prequel to 'That Word'. Thank's to Mystiquex because they requested that there should be a flashback to when Edmund and Amber first met (in England). Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers! Here it is.

Disclaimer: The only characters from this story that I own is Amber and the Richardson's (even though they aren't really in the story). Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback – just after the Pevensies return from the country, third person POV)

As the dark grey station wagon pulled up in the Pevensie house garage, the occupants inside noticed a moving van parked outside the house next-door.

"Ooohhh" whispered Lucy – who was the youngest. "Looks like we'll have some new neighbours!"

Mrs Pevensie, who was driving, sighed and got out of the now stationary car. Not that she was pleased to have new neighbours – because their last neighbours had been absolutely rotten – but she was always nervous whenever there were new people on the street.

Susan looked overjoyed. She loved meeting new people. As a Queen, she'd done it quite frequently.

Peter was non-pulsed. He didn't mind that there were new people in the Richardson's old home, just so long as these people didn't throw sticks and tennis balls at the children like the Richardson's had.

Edmund didn't care. He was tired, bored and a bit sulky. That is, until he noticed the young girl who emerged from the house. Thinking he had seen her before somewhere, he made a personal note to speak to her.

After they had re-settled into their rooms, Peter and Lucy went to the sitting room to play a board game, Susan went into the kitchen to help their mother with dinner, and Edmund, seeing his chance to speak to the girl next door, went into the garden.

He noticed the girl sitting on a garden bench. Her long, auburn hair was down and slightly curled at the bottom. Her deep, dark blue eyes were bright and inquisitive. She had a slightly ski-jump nose and a few freckles. She was almost as tall as Edmund himself and she looked around the same age. She was dressed in a green and navy tartan skirt and a sea green blouse. As Edmund approached, she looked up and smiled in greeting. Edmund thought he saw a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. He sat down next to her.

"Hi there. My name's Edmund" he said in a friendly voice.

The girl smiled even more.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Amber" the girl replied.

Edmund couldn't contain himself any longer.

"You know, I think I know you, where could I have seen you before?"

Amber smiled slightly wider, looked around the tiny garden to make sure no one was listening and replied "how about in a secret, magical land ruled by the mighty Lion Aslan?"

Edmund stared at her in surprise. This girl knew about Narnia? It wasn't possible.

Amber spoke again. "I know where you saw me, it was the day before you and your siblings went and hunted the White Stag. There was a conference of the monarchs at the Cair. At the time, I was – I guess what you could say a usurper. Aslan told me upon meeting me that if anything happened to the four monarchs, I was to take over."

Edmund listened with a look of utter disbelief. Then he realised it all made sense. This girl seemed like a queen in her looks and personality. Edmund thought that she would make a great friend for him and his siblings.

Changing the subject from Narnia to school, Amber asked him "so, Edmund the Just, what school do you go to?"

Edmund was slightly startled at being called by his Title outside of Narnia, but he answered "I go to St Joseph's Boarding School in London. So does Peter."

"What about your sisters?" Amber asked with slightly more curiosity.

"They go to St Finbars. Why?" Edmund questioned her.

"Because I'm starting at St Finbars soon."

Edmund immediately became excited. "Cool! So you're going to be living next door, going to the same school as my sisters, and you know about Narnia! This is simply too good to be true!"

Amber grinned, but at that point, her father called for her to come inside, and Peter was calling for Edmund from their garden.

Amber stood up and went with Edmund to the fence, where he quickly vaulted over the top and then turned back to her.

"I'll see you soon Edmund. We'll go back to Narnia some day." With that, she turned and left.

Edmund stared after her for a moment, and then turned to see Peter looking slightly quizzical.

"Two questions, one, who is she? And two, how the hell does she know about Narnia?" Peter exclaimed.

Edmund smiled.

"Her name is Amber and she was a Queen of Narnia after we left. Does that answer your questions dear High King?"

At this point, Peter let out a playful groan, and began chasing Edmund all around the garden until their sisters came and joined in too. All the while, Edmund was thinking about Amber. He was sure that they would meet again soon enough.

(End Flashback)

**Again, please review! Thanks again to Mystiquex! Hope this is what you wanted!**

**Fan of the Just King ******


End file.
